


Naiad x Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Greek Mythology, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Exophilia, F/F, Face-Sitting, Greek Mythology AU, Lesbian Sex, Soulmate AU, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Water Nymph, facesitting, gardener reader, lesbian love, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: Meet Arethusa!  A Krenaia, a type of water nymph (Naiad), in actual mythos she ran from the river god Alpheios to Syracuse and prayed to Artemis who turned her into a spring to help her avoid his amorous advances.  Alpheios, being a Greek God and therefore a total dick, ‘mingled his waters with hers’ anyway.  We’re doing a re-imagined modern version of that because she deserves better.





	Naiad x Female Reader

The world was, long ago, full of magic. Humans and other sapient creatures lived in relative harmony and peace. Sure, it wasn’t always perfect, but there was a balance between all things. Humans though, we’re inherently selfish creatures. Sure, there are outliers as there are in any group, on the whole though humanity is incredibly xenophobic. The magical beings of the world tried to reach out and soothe us, but the darkness of humanity slowly grew, and what we lacked in magic we made up for in brute strength and numbers. 

Slowly communities were rooted out, entire species being razed to the ground to make way for humanity and so-called human progress. Those that could went into hiding, although the slow march of humanity into all corners of the earth meant that habitats and hunting grounds would shrink until there was nothing left, nothing they could support themselves on. 

There were those who were lucky enough to blend in with humanity for the most part. The vampires, weres, shifters, even some of the fae who had enough of their natural magic to put on an illusion (have you ever wondered about some models?) were able to integrate into society pretty seamlessly. In doing so, though, they were forced to cast off all that made them who they are. Their culture and history lost to bigotry and time. 

There are a few enclaves left in the world, some large swathes of land bought up by those magic creatures in disguise to give respite to those who could not protect themselves. You had unknowingly been hired to work for one such estate as a full time carer for a particular section of their garden housing non-native plants. Humans, as a rule, were not allowed on these estates without good reason, such reasons usually being that they were soul-bound for a particular resident there, or provided a service that for whatever reason these non-human-beings were unable to provide themselves.

You’d been offered the job by a lovely older woman who had been looking for a gardener for some plants she’d brought over from her home country. Artemis was an imposing woman, tall and muscular even with her age, with a sage look always on her face. She was kind to you though, even if her smile was a touch too knowing for your taste. As though things were already written. 

When she guides you to the section of the garden you’ll be tending you’re pleasantly surprised to see a lush and verdant enclave with a crystal clear spring in the middle of it. It seems to well up from nowhere, crystal clear water that was still as a mirror and going down seemingly forever into the earth below. There was a huge white oleander tree planted next to the spring, occasionally shedding a petal into the water below and causing a ripple. Both purple queen and violet bougainvillea grew along one side of this sequestered area, covering everything near it in their vibrant purple flowers. There were multi-colored lantanas popping up here and there with their cheery ethereal petals, giving way to caper bushes flowering with their pretty white buds. 

All of them are hardy plants, and you hardly notice you’ve left your new boss standing in silence as you take careful survey of the area. It’s going to be hard to keep the caper bushes from overtaking everything, as they have a tendency to take root in even the harshest of places. The white oleander tree would be the easiest to care for, as it is in good condition and only in need of a bit of a trim on its upper branches. You know these flowers well, and the region they’re all from.

“Sicily, interesting. It isn’t what I’d have thought, considering your name is Greek.” You smile up at her and she just gives a serene look back at you.

“Ah yes, I suppose it is Sicily now, isn’t it?” Her words confuse you. What a weird lady, but she’s nice, and the money is good, and most importantly these plants are gorgeous and you get to spend all of your time in this beautiful quiet garden. Along the side of the spring nearest to you is a beautiful carved stone bench. It looks like it’s made of ancient marble, and is carved with a simple geometric design. There’s a small wooden shed tucked unobtrusively in a back corner of the area, covered in creeping bougainvillea on one side and caper bushes on the other. 

“Would you allow me to add a few more plants from the same region? I know the ecosystems these come from well, I believe if we added some fan aloe it would help keep these capers in check, and red oleander bushes alongside the white oleander tree I think would look lovely. You’d do well to have some control over these capers or your whole house will be overrun before you know it.” Your mouth runs away with you and you feel your face heating up with embarrassment as you move to stutter out an apology. You’re interrupted by the smooth laugh of your boss, and for the first time you see the corners of her eyes crinkle along with her smile, seeming genuinely pleased instead of that usual cool unaffected cast. 

“Oh, you are simply wonderful. Yes, you really are meant to be here aren’t you?” She looks so radiant for a moment you’re breathless, but after she takes in a deep breath her countenance returns to normal. “Of course, add what you wish so long as you stay within plants of the region.” 

The tour of the rest of the property, at least the rest that you need to be able to navigate, is fast. After settling down in the kitchen to discuss the intricacies of a contract you leave that afternoon with instructions to begin work tomorrow morning. You sleep that night dreaming of swimming in that cool spring, of cold fingers trailing up your legs and dark eyes peering out from the water. 

You start the next morning, dressed comfortably for garden work and with a wide-brimmed straw hat to protect your face and neck from the sun. You immediately feel at ease when you step through the arched threshold that separates this quiet little spring from the rest of the property. There’s a light breeze that drops a few petals from the oleander tree onto the calm water’s surface, and you lean down to trail your fingertips in it. “I promise to take good care of your home, alright? Leave it to me.” You’ve always talked to your gardens, you think it helps them grow and your results tell you that you’re right. 

You start in on a few caper bushes, enjoying the feeling of cool fertile ground under your fingers as you gently uproot a few to bring to a nursery nearby. You hate killing any healthy plant when you could just as easily transplant it elsewhere, and someone else will surely enjoy these caper bushes in their garden. When you’ve made enough room and cleared out six full bushes into big terracotta pots you slowly cart and load them all into your pickup truck. By the time you’ve finished at the nursery it’s nearly lunch, and your car is loaded up to the brim with fan aloe and red oleander bushes, along with some borage and a few artichokes. 

It takes a while to get them all safely up the garden path and into the shaded alcove where the spring is and on your last trip you bring your lunch. You take your break there, sitting on the carved stone bench and happily basking in the serenity of the garden. Mid-bite of your sandwich you notice a head poking out from the water, just the eyes and crown, long dark hair floating around her. When you make eye contact with her she freezes, eyes widening, and dives back down into the spring. “W-wait!!” 

You abandon that half of your sandwich on the ground, letting it slip from your fingers as you get down on your knees and reach into the water. You aren’t sure if that’s a stupid move or not, a sure fire way to get yourself drowned if whoever or whatever that was so desired. Those eyes though, they were the eyes from your dream, you’re sure of it. You don’t know how or why, but you just…know. 

When you feel cool fingers against your palm and sliding up your wrist, your heart stutters in your chest. This would be her chance to grip your arm and pull you under, and surely she is a better swimmer than you if she can hold her breath so long. She doesn’t though, her hand just glides up your arm, gripping the crook of your elbow as she slides up out of the water. Her face is devastatingly beautiful, so much so it makes your breath catch in your throat, your lips parting slightly in awe. Her large almond eyes are a murky green, her iris and pupil both slightly too big. She’s got a strong nose, and pouted rosebud lips currently quirked into a coy smile, cherry red against her olive skin. She’s out of the water down to her slender collarbones and neck, you want to reach out to trail your fingers along the hollow of her clavicle. 

“Khaîre.” You tilt your head, brows knit in confusion, and the being before you giggles, the hand not currently on your arm popping out of the water to cover her lips demurely. “Hello.” Her voice is curiously accented and light, it makes you happy just hearing it. You smile back at her, cheeks warm.

“Hello.” She seems as enamored with your voice as you were with hers, if the way her hand reaches forward to brush her fingers over your lips means anything. Her giggle is light and airy, it reminds you somehow of bubbling water. 

“You are as beautiful as I always thought you would be, and twice as kind, gynaíka mou.” She’s reached up and twined both of her arms around your neck, tugging your face down to meet hers in a sensual kiss. Her lips are cool and plump, and your respond immediately by cupping her face reverently, tilting your head and pressing your lips more firmly to hers. 

There’s a happy yet regal laugh that comes from beside you, and when you pull away from your lover’s embrace you see Artemis standing at the archway with her arms crossed, one manicured eyebrow arched with intrigue. But she’s smiling again, the one that goes to her eyes, so you don’t think she’s mad. “So then, Arethusa, I see you’ve met our new gardener.”

The woman in your arms blushes, hiding behind a veil of hair but smiling coyly at you from under her thick lashes. “Ésti…”

“Oh, definitely maybe…” Artemis’ tone is teasing, her lips still quirked. “I had come to see how your first day was, but I can tell it’s been more than productive.” You worry that she’s upset, but her tone and look are more than earnest, they’re openly affectionate at seeing the two of you together. “The nursery called to thank me for the caper bushes, I appreciate you not letting them go to waste. I trust you’ll take care of the plants you brought home eventually, but it can wait a day.” She turns and leaves the alcove, and your attention is brought back to the woman in the spring when she cups your cheeks and presses her forehead to yours.

“What’s your name?” She giggles again, nuzzling your nose with hers.

“Arethusa, what’s yours selíni mou?” You tell her yours and she forms her lips around it a few times, her accent making it sound new and beautiful even to you. “I’m so glad you’ve finally come to me, the other half of my soul.” Her thumbs graze over the apple of your cheeks, locking her eyes with yours as she rubs noses with you affectionately. She pulls herself from the water in one fluid motion, sitting nude beside you on the grass. Her long hair sticks to her skin, one dusky nipple peeking from between those strands. After giving you one last chaste kiss she gathers her hair up in her hands and wrings it out, the dark strands forming into natural curls once free of the weight of water. 

She stands, her long hair hanging down to her dimpled lower back, and she smiles coyly at you over her shoulder. She walks to the shed in the corner, and you’re hypnotized by the way she sways as she walks, the firm perky globe of her ass begging your eyes to follow its movement. She knows exactly what she’s doing too, the minx, but you can’t find it in you to be upset. She opens the door of the shed and pulls of a robe of some diaphanous material, tied with a matching belt at the waist. When she turns towards you again you can see the gauzy fabric does little to hide her form from your sight, and it gapes open at the front to the navel only barely covering her breasts. 

She’s short, perhaps four and a half feet, but she has such a presence and intensity about her. Her body is soft, but still strong, and her movement is ethereal and fluid. When she gestures for you to lean back against the trunk of the oleander tree you comply readily. “Come then, selíni mou, I have longed for you for eons, let me rest my head on your breast. I will tell you my story.” The relaxed and content sigh as soon as she’s curled into your side, her head resting heavily on your left breast over your heart, makes you swoon. Petting her hair lightly, running your fingers through those fine silk strands, she melts into you further. 

“I am what the Greeks once called a Naiad, although I was not always so. I was out on a hunt, and had come across a clear stream…” Her voice is soft, and her small hands are fiddling with the snap closure of your overall strap, picking unseeingly at the fraying edge. “I went to bathe in it, considering the heat at that time of year, but I didn’t know it was Alpheios’ river. He pursued me, tried to…he wanted to do unspeakable things with me. So…I ran. I ran for days, until I made it to a new land completely. I prayed, and Artemis came to me…she made me what I am now, kept me safe. When she left Syracuse, once humans stopped worshipping her and had moved on, once your kind stopped believing in ours, she knew leaving me there would be dangerous. At best, my spring would wind up polluted and fetid, leaving me to rot, and at worst, well…” She trails off, her little fingers wound in your overalls as your hands pet her head and shoulders in comfort. 

You didn’t realize how tense she had become until her shoulders finally relax and she burrows further into you, letting out a cool sigh against your chest. Her legs twine with yours and you become a tangle of cuddling limbs, the sun dappling through leaves making you warm while the cool skin of Arethusa seeps through your clothing keeping you comfortable. The two of you fall asleep like that, and when Artemis comes back to see why your car is still there she simply smiles at the sight and leaves quietly. 

The moon is high in the sky when you wake, eyes fluttering open at the sensation of cool fingers skating up your bare arm. Your straw hat has blown away, floating gently on top of the spring water, and your hair is mussed from sleep. Lips at your throat have you gasping, arching your neck just enough to bare it to your partner. Those clever fingers follow the line of your overall strap as those lips kiss their way to your fluttering pulse before a cold wet tongue laves over your hot skin. “Arethusa!”

When you call her name out, sinking your fingers into her dark curls, she lifts her head to look at you with seductive eyes. “Naí, selíni mou?” She runs her nose along your throat up to your ear, nipping softly at your earlobe. Her hands undo the straps of your overalls, pulling the garment off of you slowly, leaving you in your shirt and underwear. Her reverent gaze leaves you blushing, but free of shame. Her hands are cold on your skin as she pushes your shirt up your abdomen, exposing your stomach and chest as she explores every piece of flesh revealed. 

“Selíni mou, my moon. My nights have been dark without you, my love.” She leans down, curtaining the two of you with her long dark locks as she kisses you gently. Her love is evident in every swipe of her tongue, the way her lips trap yours to taste their fullness. She worships you with that kiss, and you try to worship her in return. When she pulls back from the kiss her pupils are blown, leaving the majority of her eye swathed in inky blackness, but the burning intensity of that gaze leaves you wanting more. 

The gasp she lets out when your warm hands grasp her waist beneath that teasing robe brings a bit of a smirk to your face. Turning slowly you lay her out beneath you, your thumbs trailing up her slender soft waist to brush just the bottom of her ribcage. Continuing up you cup her breasts fully, relishing in the wanton cry loosed from those red lips of hers. Her breasts are large for her frame, and capped with dusky pink nipples. Leaning forward you take one bud between your lips, moaning around her breast as her small hands tug roughly at your hair, pulling you closer. 

One of your hands then begins moving back down, palming over her soft stomach and over one hip. She’s small beneath you but so strong and womanly, the soft flesh of her hip and thigh only just cover a surprisingly muscular frame. You smile down at her lovingly as you cup her womanhood, the heel of your hand just pressing down against the top of her mound. Two of your fingers press between the plump curl-covered lips, finding her surprisingly warm and slick within. The rest of her skin is cool to the touch, but she makes up for it here. Almost burning hot and so slick, you easily push the two first fingers of your hand inside of her waiting pussy, swallowing her moan with an ardent kiss pressed to her lips. Your thumb finds her clitoris, rubbing in small circles until you feel her hips rut against you and you swallow a desperate whine. 

The hand not occupied between her legs is using your elbow to brace your weight, and has palmed one of her breasts, her nipple trapped between two fingers as you grope at her desperately. Her little hands are clenched in your hair against your scalp, moaning desperately as you find the spot inside of her that makes her thighs clench around your wrist. You pull back just enough to watch her face as she sings your name. That desperate wild look as she comes undone on your hand, clenching and fluttering around your fingers. 

You nuzzle and kiss at her neck as she pants beneath you, murmuring what you think are praises but you can’t quite make any of it out. Eventually she pulls your face back up to hers, kissing you softly on the lips. “I love you.” Her voice is soft but clear, and you smile against her mouth as tears spring to the corner of your eyes.

“I love you too.” She kisses you again, slowly divesting you of clothes until you’re naked above her. Her hands gently caress your breasts as her tongue meets yours, teasing and rubbing at your nipples. She gently guides you until you’re straddling her head, her small hands running up the inside of your thighs. She pulls you down onto her waiting mouth, moaning against your core at the first swipe of her tongue. You gasp, anchoring yourself in her dark curls, your head lolling back to stare up at the expanse of stars. “Arethusa, yes!” Your hips buck into her face as her cold tongue makes its first circle around your hot clit. She sucks the bud between her lips, lashing it with the tip of her tongue as your pussy clenches needily at air. Two and then three of her small fingers press into your waiting tunnel, so slick for her and hot already. She moans around your clit, making you let out a broken cry at the vibration of her lips. 

She moans again, speeding up her lips and fingers both until you’re riding her face wantonly. She sucks hard on your clit then, rubbing it over and over with the flat of her tongue as she crooks her fingers in just the right way to make you orgasm over her face. You cry out her name to the gods, thighs trembling and no longer able to bear your weight. You tip over onto the grass, and Arethusa climbs your body with a self satisfied giggle.

“Was that good then, selíni mou?” The trembling moan you answer with makes her laugh and kiss your lips, sharing your taste. You hum against her mouth, shaking hands grasping at her slim waist and tugging her close. She settles on your breast again, skin on skin feeling like the finest of silks rubbing against one another, and slowly strokes your stomach. You fall asleep to her humming a lullaby and wake the next morning to warm rays of sunshine falling over your two nude bodies, outshone by the bright smile your nymph gives you. 

“Hypíaine, selíni mou. I missed you while we were sleeping.” She kisses you, and you know you’ll never sleep well again without her by your side.


End file.
